legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Black demons
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-BlackDemon-Close.PNG |caption=Black demons in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Black Demons, also known as Black Fire Demons were a Demon variant enemy encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history of Soul Reaver 2. Profile Black Demons were black-skinned demons with many horns and spikes. They were incredibly powerful, dangerous, and hostile creatures and were arguably the most powerful enemies encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Black Demons appeared visually similar to the red-skinned Fire demons and shared their attacks and affinity for fire . Black demons were extremely powerful enemies at all ranges, employing a range of devastating attacks that could easily drain Raziel's Soul Spiral completely; including powerful lunge and charge attacks at close-range, fire-breath at medium range and (fast moving) fireballs at longer ranges. Black demons were however incredibly slow and could be easily sidestepped and outflanked .Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Black demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent Raziel from escaping . Black Demons were the last of the Demon variants encountered by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2, making only a few appearances towards the end of the game. Shortly after Raziel witnessed the murder of Janos in Nosgoth's early history, he was able to encounter the first of these Demons in the Mountains nearby Janos' Retreat (~More fire barriers seal Raziel within a passage through the canyons, and a huge black demon rises from the ground.~) Black Demon: "Come closer, Raziel." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. . Black Demons also confronted Raziel in the Swamp (~Another black demon rises from the muck as Raziel passes through the swamp.~) Black Demon: "You shall not pass!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. and three would confront him in an epic battle at the Pillars (~As Raziel runs past the Pillars, and numerous corpses of the Sarafans' vampire victims, three black demons rise from the ground to surround him.~) Black Demon 1: "He thinks he can change his destiny."//'Black Demon 2:' "What a fool." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. , on each occasion the demons would openly taunt Raziel. Notes *Black Demons are referred to as "demonda" in game files . *Black demons are the only major demon variant in Soul Reaver 2 that does not appear in the supposedly native era of the demons in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]]; they are seen only in Nosgoth's early history and are presumably time travelling at this point. (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. *The Black Demons notably highly resemble Fire Demons (even sharing the same attacks), except that the Black demons have more spikes and darker skin . When the Fire Demons reappeared in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the variant notably featured extra horns and darker patches reminiscent of the Black Demons ; it is possible the variants may be related and the Black demons may be older, more powerful members of this same species. *Black demons also notably highly resemble the form taken on by the Dark Entity at the climax of Blood Omen ; though this was later revealed to have been merely a deformation of Mortanius flesh and not an actual demonic (or Hylden) form. *Black demons, like other demon enemies, are presumably native to the Demon Realm and affiliated with the Hylden. Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Demonda.png|Black demon model SR2-BlackDemon3.png|Black Demon in SR2 SR2-BlackDemon2.png SR2-BlackDemon.png SR2-BlackDemon-Fireball.png|Black Demon Fireball SR2-BlackDemon-Lunge.png|Black demon demonstrating double-fisted Lunge attack SR2-BlackDemon-Charge2.png|Black Demon Charging attack SR2-BlackDemon-Breath.png|Black demon Fire-Breath attack SR2-CombatBarrier-BlackDemon.png|SR2 Black Demon Combat Barrier References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2